


the feeling doesn’t really disappear

by Sousha



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Intimacy, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: Hina’s tired.Chisato’s trying to practice her bass, but coincidentally, she’s also the perfect pillow.





	the feeling doesn’t really disappear

“You’re a nuisance, you know that?” Chisato sighed, shifting her shoulder, which had Hina’s chin resting on it. For a few seconds, she tried to just move her hands like usual, but then froze. She lifted her head from her bass and up to meet Hina’s eyes. “How, exactly, am I supposed to practice with your head blocking the movement of my arm? I bet even prodigies can’t do that.”

Hina considered what Chisato said, still laying her chin on the blonde’s shoulder, smiling widely as she did it. “It’s a comfortable pillow, though! Your shoulders are so,” she paused to gesture with her hands, something indecipherable, “dainty and soft, like a soft pillow! It’s oomph and—”

“I’m not your pillow, however you may need one. There’s a cushion right next to you, why do you need to use me as one?” Chisato rolled her eyes as she looked at the other girl, cutting her off quickly. Hina was still insufferably smiling. “It’s not as if we’re lovers, sitting here to whisper sweet-nothings to one another. We’re friends, we’re at practice, I’m going over a part in our new song, and we’re waiting for everyone else to come.”

Hina looked at her confusedly, cocking her head slightly, before finally lifting her head and stretching her arms. Then she looked disappointed, with a pout on her face. “Maybe I want to use you as a pillow because I like you, Chisato-chan! You’re so pretty and soft, after all, I totally understand what your fans mean when they’re talking about you in comments.”

The blonde simply sighed and stretched her shoulder out. The loss of the weight on her right shoulder helped out. She ignored Hina for the meanwhile. The words were hard to get out of her mind, though. Chisato felt simply put, frustrated. It was probably why she was acting so annoyed around the other girl that day. Usually, she’d try to just deal with it, but instead she was just tired. She couldn’t get her part down, and seeing Hina, who got it correctly immediately, didn’t help.

“Chisato-chan, why did you come early anyways? It’s such a weird coincidence that the first day I came here early, you were here too, isn’t it?” She said curiously, scooting a little closer to the the blonde, if it was even possible and looking down at Chisato’s fingers. Hina looked like she was about to say something, when she yawned. “I never wake up early! I shouldn’t do it anymore, I’m so tired. There isn’t anything boppin’ going on when it’s early!”

“I thought you said that I was boppin’ in your own words?” Chisato remarked, strumming her bass and relishing in the deep sound. “Also, Hina-chan, if you wake up early every day, it’ll become schedule. By the end of the week, waking up at this time won’t be odd, because you’ll be sleeping earlier, too. You should be careful, it’s unprofessional to always show up to everything at the exact moment it starts.”

“Ehh? I don’t really feel like it, I get there on time anyways,” Hina whined, about to rest her head on the blonde’s shoulder again, before realizing something and shifting her position. Her head fell on Chisato’s lap and she snuggled up against the other girl’s legs, closing her eyes. The blonde felt her legs jolt up slightly, and her grip on her bass loosen. She let her instrument fall to the left of her and sighed. She could practice during practice, she supposed. It was simply put, a surrender.

Chisato felt her gaze steady on the form of Hina, laying down on her legs. The other girl shifted slightly every few seconds, finding the optimum comfortable spot after a while. Hina made small noises of comfort, mixed in with small, short yawns. The blonde almost felt her hand go to touch a turquoise lock, before remembering herself and placing her hand back down flatly next to her.

The tired girl curled up on herself, seemingly quiet and still once she found the perfect spot, cushioned by the legs under her. She was like a dog, or perhaps a cat, in her peaceful, relaxed expression. Chisato didn’t think she had realized her heartbeat had gone up until she could practically hear it. She wasn’t easily flustered, but in that moment, it was hard not to be. It was such an affectionate, soft act. Chisato felt warmth in the areas Hina was touching.

“Uhm, Hina-chan, you’re not sleeping, right?” She said, looking over at her instrument and realizing that she really could’ve just practiced a little longer at home before coming. Then she felt the little shake of her neck on her legs, a small gesture, the turquoise-haired girl signaling she was awake. Chisato swallowed. Hina had surprisingly soft, mesmerizing features, and it was hard to pull away her eyes from, especially when she was so quiet and tired. It seemed like she was asleep. “Don’t go to sleep like this.”

But she didn’t have to say as such, since the moment she finished her last syllable, sounds of several footsteps approached their room. Chisato felt a sight of relief escape her, but also a small amount of sadness at the moment passing, which she thankfully repressed best she could. Hina moved her head from right to left, hearing the sounds, and straightened up and jumped up and off of her lap, seemingly as energetic as ever. It was perhaps because it was more boppin’ with everyone around, that she had a sudden energy spike.

Chisato tried to ignore the sudden missing feeling of a head on her legs, the sleepy noises and the feeling ever so warm, still seeped into her skin. It was still warm where Hina had been, even though the girl herself had stood up and went over to the door. Chisato swallowed it down and tried to forget it. Hina was just overly affectionate, just didn’t understand boundaries well enough, or perhaps just didn’t care. It was nothing, really. But Hina had the miraculous talent of not letting Chisato do what she tried to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, thirty minutes, trying to get to sleep before it got too late and I would be exhausted the next day. Sleepy me thought this was vaguely fine so I guess I’ll post it! Maybe I’m more productive when I’m about to go to sleep?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it! Stan ChisaHina!


End file.
